plz give me suggestions in the review for da title
by Mei-Hua
Summary: Xiaolang leaves H.K to get da cards frm sakura. as soon as he realizes dat he is in luv wit her, sumtin tragic happens and long ago, he made a promise dat she wuld be da first to know. so he is alone to rescue sakura plz R+R!! thanx. hehe.dis will take a


Authors note: Koninichiwa Minna-san!! Please R+R my story and um flames are welcome…and comments are most definitely welcome… (buh pleeeze go easy on da flames…). I just joined ff.net. and this is the first chapter of my story. Hehe… actually, I wrote two stories before I joined ff.net (one English and one CCS) buh *ahem* sumone deleted it frm mah comp…let me tell you….PURE EVIL…hehe soo lets see.. um yea.. once again.. please R+R!!! Oh If u didn't read the summary very clearly which I don't know how u cant read it clearly…buh ne ways… this is completely S+S ok? Good. Oh yea hmm maybe I should add a bit of T+E in? yea? Well you tell me. Oh I would like to give out one shout out… XIEXIE mina-sama a.k.a onni-san (hehe if ur thinking that shes my real sis.. well no buh .. still…and I don't mean mina-sama as everybody I mean mina-sama as my best friend mina-sama)*if u want to read her stories, her pen name is Anime* Thanks for choosing this fic to read.. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: ok… I don't really see the big deal with this…I mean are they just trying to make us feel bad?! Well… anyways… you know and I know that I don't own CCS so back off and don't sue me.  
  
THE NAME OF THE TITLE  
  
~prolouge- Promise me~  
  
" Xiaolang…Xiaolang, please… don't leave me…" A girl cried as she leaned against a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate eyes that she once knew so well but now seemed distant with emptiness and sadnes.  
  
" I… I…I'm sorry…S…S…Sung." The boy replied. "I must follow the order of the Li Clan elders…" the girl suddenly sat up and looked at the boy with, anger replacing the tears. "That's not it… I know you Xiaolang Li.  
  
I know there is something else… please…don't lie to me…please." The boy sighed and stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Tell me… tell me…what is our love?" the girl sighed, tears streaming down her face again.  
  
" Nothing." Was the bare reply that shattered the girl's heart. " Xiaolang…" "Nothing" the boy said again, interrupting, this time more to himself than her. " I understand." The girl said, not understanding. " Do you? " the boy asked softly.  
  
"No…why don't you love me anymore?" asked the girl, admitting her pride. " I…don't know… I just don't have that special feeling that I thought I always had…" Xiaolang revealed to the girl who was now sobbing uncontrollably into her knees.  
  
The girl looked up," That you thought?" "…To tell you the truth, Sung, I had always forced myself to believe  
  
I had that special um feeling with you… but I have only been fooling myself and hurting you…" the girl's face quickly had a flash of anger in her face but soon resumed to tears.  
  
Silence. It was so tense. Painful. So unwanted. It was all they had. "Xiaolang?" the girl's voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Yea?" " Do you love anyone?" the question took him by surprise and didn't answer at first.  
  
" No, I don't love anyone, but…I'm searching. When I first met you, I thought I had found my one true love. I guess …I guess I was wrong. I guess I still don't know the meaning of true love. I guess I'm still searching." Xiaolang replied, slowly. "Well, that makes two of us then." With that, they walked hand in hand toward the mansion as the sun set, starting a new relationship…as friends.  
  
Yelan Li stepped outside the front door of her mansion to only see her son and Sung walking together, holding hands. What a pity. I liked Sung. But she isn't the one. His destiny awaits in Japan, where the cards are.  
  
She looked at them for a little while more, hoping it would last longer. However, she left as Sung stopped Xiaolang and they stopped in their special spot. She shouldn't invade privacy. Not now anyways.  
  
As Sung and Xiaolang sat down under the many trees with many blossoming, beautiful flowers (A/N: beautiful flower? Hm well lets see…oh yes. That just happens to be my pen name… gomen for the interruption) many memory's of their friendship turning to romance flashed  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sung was crying under the tree that had tiny roses on them that were just born. Xiaolang was hiding in that tree. Should I ask her what's wrong? Or will I scare her? She's pretty…hehe…OW! That was a rose thorn! Hmm should I? Then without giving it a second thought, he jumped down…  
  
(A/N: ok..ok.. I was lying. Spare me. So lets start this sentence again neh?) Then, before he could think anymore, he fell down. Luckily, it was hidden from her sight, it was the other side of the tree.  
  
As he stood as stiff as a stick against the bark, he thought of running away, but he decided against it, he wanted to know what she crying about.  
  
Sung looked up. She thought that she had heard a thump on the other side of the tree.  
  
Oh no! Maybe it's a bird…and being the caring person she was, she went over to look at it. Instead of finding a poor baby bird, she cried out when she saw a boy about her age, leaning against the tree.  
  
She stared at him for a second, then ran back to where she was and resumed her position in crying. Xiaolang sighed, not knowing what to do, since he was caught. So he decided to ask again.  
  
"Mei mei, what's wrong?" Xiaolang asked. She looked up and stared at him again, opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
  
As soon as Sung heard that boy ask her what was wrong, she looked up again and noticed that he had the cutest face ever. His little five year old (A/N: oh did I mention that they are five years old in this flashback? Gomen…) baby cute face was staring back at her and she blushed deeply. He sighed and plopped down onto the grass, besides her, making her turn three shades redder than she already was, half from crying and half from blushing. "So? What's wrong?" Xiaolang demanded, his face turning serious. Sung looked down and started crying again. Not knowing what to do, he placed an arm around her and comforted her until she quieted down.  
  
This boy is being so sweet. Maybe I could trust him with my problems Sung looked up and sighed.  
  
" Well, you see, I had this friend. She was the best ever. Her name is Li Meiling. And well, today she said that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore because she fell in love with her cousin … someone named Xiaolang Li… well now that I lost my best friend, I have nothing to do…and you know what?" Xiaolang gulped and wondered if he even wanted to know the answer. " Its all this …Xiaolang Li's fault" thinking about it only made Sung's head hurt more so she leaned it against Xiaolang's shoulder.  
  
OH NO..Oh nonononono… why does this always happen to me? Why me? Why her? AHHH.. I can't think right now..Oh nonononono.. What should I do? Should I tell her? Maybe she would forgive me.. No… she just lost her best friend because of me! Meiling is so bad for doing this… I'll tell her… maybe she would forgive me if I'm honest…. " Ummm… hey… you should go easy on Xiaolang… I mean, its not like he took Meiling from you, Meiling left you being the brat she is…" oh no.. Is she suspicious? Oh no well I guess ill have to tell her… " You know Meiling?  
  
How do you know all this?" she asked curiously. " Well I believe that we should start with introductions first… so you go first" " um… ok.. Well my name is Sung Gao. Nice to meet you." "Lovely to meet you too. My name is…Xiaolang Li. I am the cousin of your ex-best friend. Not only am I her cousin, I'm her fiancée."  
  
As soon as I heard 'My name is Xiaolang Li.' I was ready to kill.' By the time I heard ' I'm her fiancée.'  
  
I was ready to explode up and… and …and…do something. As I watched him apologize over and over again, I realized the true situation. Meiling was truly in love but Xiaolang wasn't. It was a Chinese tradition. He had an arranged marriage. With his cousin. Unless he found his true love. I felt really sorry for him and decided I wasn't mad at him anymore.  
  
Finally, after all his nonstop blabbering, she cut him off and said, " I forgive you. Now will you shut up?" Xiaolang blushed and replied," Dui bu qi." " It's ok."  
  
" Hey Sung, I'm really sorry… I know how I could make it up to you!" Xiaolang's eager face lit up as he took something out of his pocket. He handed her a piece of the chocolate. " Chocolate is my favorist thing in the world! I mean… it's just so sweet and yummy and chewy and squishy and..*starry eyes and floating off into dream land*… Hey! What's so funny?" Xiaolang demanded as he saw Sung giggling at him. " You are *hehehe* funny… you really like chocolate huh?" "Like I said, it's my most favorist thing. I mean how can it not? Its just so sweet and yummy and chew and squishy and …*even more starry eyes and floating off deeper in dream land.* …  
  
This Xiaolang is so funny and sweet. He sure knows how to make someone happy after a tragedy. Well his smile is just so charming. It melts my heart. And his eyes are just so dreamy. His lips are so perfect for kissing. His face perfect for anything. (A/m: just to remind you they are not that romantic cuz they are only five years old.. gomen for the interruption) nono… what am I saying? Am I …in love?  
  
Sung is so sweet and I cant stop staring at her beautiful face. It's just so pure and clean. Her eyes are so warm and welcoming and he lips are such an invitation… I love everything about her even though I just met her… love at first sight? Nono.. What am I saying? Am I …in love?  
  
"Hey… I'll be your new best friend…if you want that is…" Xiaolang whispered, barely audible.  
  
" Of course! I'm so glad you're here…"  
  
" Yea… me too…"  
  
"You'll never leave me will you?"  
  
"No. Never…I wont…I cant…"  
  
"Xiaolang…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
" You make me happy"  
  
" You do too"  
  
  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Xiaolang… promise me" Sung said. "Promise you what?" he replied." Promise me that when you do find the girl you love, let her be the first to know. Promise me that you wont tell anyone else until you tell her first. And if you ever stop loving her, let her be the first to know. Don't pretend that you have that 'special' feeling with her… because you don't know how much that hurts…" Sung sighed. "Sung… I'm sorr-." " Save it. Just promise me" Sung interrupted. Xiaolang smiled. He knew that Sung couldn't help being caring even if she tried. Sung was so special to him and he regretted hurting her the way he did. And he knew what she was talking about, after all, he didn't want to hurt another person that he loved.  
  
" I promise." Xiaolang said, willingly. Sung smiled, knowing that she helped out her best friend and whoever is lucky enough to experience the love of Li Xiaolang.  
  
  
  
Authors note: So… how'd you like it? Um… well if the reviews are good, I'll guess I'll continue…plz r+r for me ok? Thanx then  
  
~MeiHua~ 


End file.
